coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9277 (18th October 2017)
Plot Toyah is pleased that she and Peter didn't report Billy to the police. Todd sees the state of Peter's face and puts two and two together. Gina doesn't want to be Kirk's campaign manager any more but doesn't know how to tell him. Daniel leaves a message on Sinead's phone asking her to be just friends. Social services want to meet Billy and Todd after the school reported them. Todd asks Billy about Peter. Billy's consumed with guilt and worry over his actions. Tim and Sally advise Anna to report Abi to social services and take the pressure off herself but she disagrees. Owen rings Izzy from Portugal with shocking news. Billy visits Peter and apologises. He accepts but tells him never to try anything like that again. They shake hands, unaware Simon has overheard the conversation. A grief-stricken Izzy tells Fiz, Tyrone and Sinead that Katy has been killed in a car-crash. Jude and Angie plan to view a property in Whalley Range but Mary pushes Angie into going into Manchester with Toyah instead. Summer is released and is visited by Aadi, Asha and an angry Simon. Chesney is told about Katy's death and he discharges himself, determined to go to Portugal to be with Joseph. Anna advises Seb to ask Phelan for a pay rise to help his family's financial situation. Dev lends Chesney £500 to pay for his flight costs. Daniel hears about Katy's death. Angie tells Toyah about the strain that Mary is putting her under. Gina transfers her mayoral loyalties to Sally. Sinead is impressed with Chesney's sudden determined character. Angie gets annoyed when Mary pushes her to put George on solids. She tells Jude that her old employer in South Africa has offered her a promotional return and walks out of the house after they argue, overheard by Mary. Jeanette, the social worker visits Summer. Simon is there and accuses Billy of being a violent hypocrite. Chesney prepares to set off in Tyrone's taxi for Liverpool Airport. On an impulse, Sinead proposes to him. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan (Uncredited, voice only) Guest cast *Doctor - Alexandra Mathie *Social Worker - Elizabeth Chan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Summer's room, Chesney's room and corridor Notes *This episode features the off-screen death of Katy Armstrong who had last appeared in Episode 8601 (20th March 2015) and was last heard in Episode 8899 (9th May 2016). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Billy apologises to Peter for losing his temper; Mary's constant interference gets on Angie's nerves; and Chesney impresses Sinead with his response to a crisis. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,976,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes